Skullgirl: La obsesion
by Heraklito
Summary: Esta historia se centra en las protagonistas del videojuego mismo, en donde buscan cada una lograr su objetivo mediante alianzas y sacrificios.
1. Prologo

Prologo

En algún lugar del planeta, una niña de nombre Marie se encuentra vagando sin rumbo por el desierto, triste, sola , ella pierde la esperanza de encontrar la manera de volver a ser feliz. Todo debido a una mafia conocida como Los Medici, que estaba detrás del control de una compañía de traficantes de esclavos, que desgraciadamente, mutilaron a su amiga Patricia. Marie sigue caminando pero al llegar a unas ruinas, se encuentra con una monja extraña diciéndole "no temas pequeña". Ella no logra entender y la misteriosa señora le muestra el skull Heart , que es un cráneo envuelto de fuego azul capaz de conceder a una mujer cualquier deseo, pero si la mujer no posee un corazón puro o si el deseo es para remediar un error ocasionado, la mujer se corromperá y se convertirá en una enviada de la destrucción, la "Skullgirl" .

Marie decide entonces agarrar el artefacto y pedir como deseo castigar a los traficantes de esclavos que le habían torturado a ella y su amiga Patricia. Sin embargo, Marie termino convirtiéndose en la enviada de la destrucción, pero, para sorpresa del skull heart , ella resiste su influencia y utiliza el poder del artefacto a voluntad para vengarse.

De repente, la apariencia de la chica empieza a cambiar, sus ojos adoptan un craneo de color ojo en la iris, el pelo paso de ser un color gris a un color un poco mas claro, casi blanco. Ella, durante la metamorfosis, sentía un dolor insoportable, pero la joven no se da por vencida y consigue con éxito detener la influencia del skullhearth para evitar que la corrompa por completo y la utilice como conejillo de indias.

Después de un proceso doloroso de 10 minutos. Marie le dice a la monja que le guié hacia la ciudad en donde los Medici están instalados

Asi comienza esta historia


	2. Capitulo 1

Capitulo 1: New Meridian

Un día tranquilo, la ciudad estaba habitada por personas humanas comunes como por otros seres como Zorros parlantes, Mujeres peces y entre otros. En el centro de la ciudad se encontraba una cafetería donde había una chica peculiarmente especial.

—Nadia podría por favor atender la mesa 10— Dijo Yu wan a Fortune mientras lavaba los platos

—Enseguida voy miauuu — Respondió Fortune con mucho gusto

—Hola e un café con un vaso de agua por favor — Dijo el cliente

—Ok enseguida lo traigo — Respondía Nadia

—Perdón que le moleste— comenzó a hablar el cliente—¿Pero puedo hacerle una pregunta?

— ¿Qué pasa? — Nadia lo miró

¿Por qué lleva esas orejas de gatita y esos cortes en el cuello? — la había observado y era algo que no comprendía

—Lo siento no puedo decirlo, miauuu— respondió Fortune mientras se sujetaba las orejas

—Entiendo— terminó diciendo de forma amable— bueno tráigame lo que pedí

—Enseguida señor.

—Vaya se ve con entusiasmo hoy, no lo crees Minette— Dice Yu wan a su segunda empleada

—Si ella están increíble— Dice Minette

—Si, aunque me da un poco de lastima lo sucedido a su banda— Dice Yun mientras de acariciaba el brazo izquierdo

—Es verdad, su última misión fue robar la gema de la vida, sin embargo sus compañeros murieron y fueron cortados en pedazos— Le responde Minette algo apenada por lo que le paso a su amiga.

—Por suerte— Cuenta Yun— ella se las arreglo para digerir dicha gema y por más que la corten en cientos de pedazos no va a morir.

—Tener una amiga como ella es fantástico— responde la chica sonriendo feliz.

Mientras tanto en un colegio, una joven de pelo dorado y con algo de sobre peso, descansaba en la hora de recreo después de terminar el examen de química. Cuando llega su amiga

—Oye Filia ¿Que tal te fue en el examen?— Pregunta Carol su compañera y mejor amiga parada al lado de ella.

—No estoy segura Carol— Le responde de manera insegura— ¿Como te fue a ti?

Me fue bien— Le responde la chica con tono de confianza

—Que aburrido es el recreo— Dice Filia después de un bostezo

—Si es cierto ¿Por qué no nos vamos ya a casa? — Le pregunta

Porque— Contesta Filia— Tendremos que esperar primero a la profesora para que termine de corregir el examen

Que mal—Le responde la niña quejándose mientras se sentaba al lado de ella.

15 MINUTOS DESPUES

—Muy bien jóvenes espero que la hayan pasado bien en el recreo—Dice la profesora Victoria parada al frente del pizarrón en el aula de clases.

(Solo entregue el examen por favor) — Piensa Filia de manera ansiosa

—Aquí tengo sus exámenes debo decir que en general estuvo bien, la mayoría aprobó—Dice la profesora con seriedad

(Espero que yo si) — Piensa la chica nerviosa

—Voy a ir pasando en sus bancos y les dejare el examen— Dice en vos alta la profesora

La maestra pasa por los bancos de sus alumnos, al llegar el de Filia le entrega su examen y ella se sorprende de que aprobó, luego ella se fija en Carol que al parecer también sacado buena calificación por su cara de satisfacción

—Bien queridos alumnos pueden retirarse— Dice la profesora después de agarrar sus cosas e irse del salón.

Todos los chicos salen, Filia se despide de Carol que va hacia su casa caminando.

Filia va caminando tranquilamente por la calle hasta que ve un circo en un terreno, ella se fija especialmente en una chica de su misma estatura de tes morena

—Cerebella estas segura que podes hacerlo— Dice el organizador del evento del circo al ver a la joven realizando un numero.

—Si puedo confía en mi —Le responde Cerebella guiñándole el ojo al organizador.

Bueno— Dice el organizador con algo de nervios— ¿Es que esa cosa que llevas en la cabeza, con esos musculotes, lo puedes controlar?

—Tranquilo lo controlo al 100%— Contesto la joven con vos de confianza

—OK, puedo confiar en ti— Le responde

Filia se quedo viendo a ese "parasito" que Cerebella se ponía en la cabeza, preguntándose como lo controla.

Después de un rato de mirar a la chica, la joven de pelo rubio, sigue caminando hasta que tropieza con una enfermera de cabello azul que sin querer se le caen sus herramientas

—Perdón, permíteme levantar sus cosas— Dice Filia mientras agarra las cosas tiradas en el suelo

—Descuida deja que lo haga yo misma—Responde la enfermera sin mirar a la joven

—OK si usted quiere— Dice la niña

—Niñas— Dice la enfermera con voz rencorosa

Filia siguió su rumbo, pero no pudo quitarse de la cabeza el aspecto de esa rara enfermera, dado que llevaba un parche en el ojo derecho y el ojo izquierdo lo tenia rojo con una cruz, similar al que usaban las ambulancias.

Rato después, la niña llega a su hogar

Mientras tanto, la enfermera llega a un laboratorio de alto secreto que se dedica a la creación de métodos para eliminar a futuras skullgirls

—Valentine por fin llegas, te estaba esperando—Dice Carla tras ver entrar a su compañera por la puerta automática.

La recién llegada no responde al saludo de su compañera y sigue caminando con su mirada seria

—Tan fría como siempre y por cierto el doctor Brain quiere verte— Dice Alejandra mientras toca su hombro desde la espalda

—Tendré que ir — Dice Valentine sin ganas

—A por cierto toma, un caramelo— Dice Carla de manera amable

—Odio los caramelos—Dice Valentine con mirada de asco al caramelo y lo arroja a un lado.

—Perdón— Responde Carla mientras pone cara triste

Valentine va a un cuarto, lleno de aparatos y herramientas, en donde se encuentra el doctor Brain Drain

—Valentine supongo que aun no lo sabes—Dice Brain mientras aparecía desde un rincón de la habitación

— ¿Saber que doctor? — Le responde la enfermera sin interés.

—La skullgirl, ha aparecido otra—Informa el Doctor mientras muestra en una pantalla a una monja a acompañada por una niña con un cráneo que emanaba fuego azul en su espalda, dirigiéndose hacia la ciudad.

—Y que tiene que ver esto con nosotros o conmigo— Le responde mientras mira a la skullgirl

—Tonta olvidas en donde estas—Exclama el científico mientras la apunta con su dedo

— The last Hope

—Exacto tu y tu grupo están para combatir a la skullgirl .Sin embargo no lo conseguirán sin mi ayuda.

—Si eso es todo lo que tienes que decir me voy y por cierto no nos subestimes— Expresa Valentine con confianza

—Tengo un trabajo para ti en caso de emergencia

— ¿Qué trabajo?

—Necesito que captures a una joven, la traigas aquí y la conviertas en un monstruo capaz de destruir a la skullgirl— Dice el doctor mientras va caminando hacia la enfermera.

¿Y que pasara si me niego? — Le responde Valentine mientras sujetaba su sierra que estaba en la parte trasera de su pierna izquierda.

Tus compañeras— Amenaza Brain con vos ambiciosa

—QUE PASA— Le responde seriamente

—Son importantes ¿no? Si no haces lo que te digo entonces, puede que tenga que discutir o doblegar a tus compañeras, y quizás empezaré con aquella chica, como se llamaba Carla no

— ¡Ni se te ocurra! — Grita furiosa Valentine

— ¿Y que me dices? — Le pregunta

— Esta bien, lo haré— Le responde de manera humillada la enfermera tras pensar detenidamente en sus compañeras.

—Bien así me gusta, ahora no vuelvas hasta que, cumplas tu misión

Valentine sale con una cara llena de desprecio hacia el doctor, aunque ella es fría por naturaleza no puede evitar que sus compañeras son una de las cosas mas importantes para ella.

En el hotel "Del duque" , una delincuente, trata de escapar de las autoridades tras un asalto y robo , sin embargo se encuentra con una mujer de pelo escarlata, armada con un paraguas que al parecer tiene unos especies de ojos o burbujas capas de emitir energía

—Ríndete, estas rodeada— Dice la chica con pelo rojizo frente a la fugitiva.

—Jajaja y que me va hacer una mujer como tu— Dice la delincuente confiada

—Garzas— Dice la oficial, llamando a sus tropas

De golpe aparecen soldados con uniformes militares negros y mascaras de gas que atrapan al objetivo.

— La tenemos señora— Le responde el sargento Doyle mientras sujetaba a la fugitiva

—Bien hecho chicos, la próxima cena invito yo— Le responde satisfecha la señora

— ¡Hurra!— Gritan felices los soldados

—Maldita seas, jefa militar de las fuerzas de elite y princesa del reino de Canopy— Dice la custodiada, mientras la sujetan de los brazos

—Llévensela— Ordena la princesa a sus hombres

—Si señora— Le responde el sargento Doyle

—Señora, su hermana Umbrella le llama— Informa el capitán Adam mientras iba corriendo hacia ella con el aparato.

—Dame el teléfono— Pide la jefa

—Si señora—Le responde el capitán

— ¿Que pasa hermanita? — Pregunta Parasoul por el teléfono

—Oye Parasoul estoy aburrida— Responde su hermana por el teléfono

—Mira ahora estoy trabajando— Le dice a su hermana mientras miraba su pistola.

—No seas mala, pone un poco mas de tiempo para tu familia— le responde la hermana menor quejándose

—OK enseguida voy a buscarte— Le responde desistiendo

— ¡Yupi! estaré lista chau— Dice Umbrella y después cuelga el teléfono

—Esta niña es insoportable—Comenta la princesa quejándose.


	3. Capitulo 2

Capitulo 2: Primeros movimientos

Marie había conseguido llegar a la ciudad al anochecer, ella y la monja se refugiaron en la Catedral de la Santa Trinidad, que se encontraba cerca del centro del lugar.

-Debajo de aquí se encuentra unas catacumbas que podrías usar— Advirtió la monja

—Mmm, ya veo, descansaré hasta el amanecer allí—Decide Marie— Por cierto, ¿como te llamas?

— No tengo un nombre en concreto, pero puedes decirme "Double" —Le responde la monja mientras junta sus manos en posición de oración.

Bueno Double , buenas noches— Dice Marie

Marie se quedo ha descansar hasta el amanecer, donde ella planearía como vengarse de los Medici. Cuando llego al lugar, noto que en las catacumbas había partes de estatuas y esqueletos de animales gigantes por todas partes. Cuando llego a la habitación, se acostó en una cama de madera de aspecto algo descuidada. Al igual que antes, había también huesos y cráneos de animales en su habitación.

Pasaron las horas, ella se despertó por las pisadas de Double que se acercaba lentamente hacia ella. Sin embargo, Marie se levanta a tiempo y, por si acaso, se arma con su escoba por si la monja, planeaba algo en contra de ella.

Cuando Double llega, la joven le recibe a distancia.

—Bien Double, se te ocurre algo, porque a mí no— Dice la niña, estando a unos 2 metros de ella algo frustrada.

—Podríamos primero averiguar quiénes serian una amenaza para usted. Amenazas que podrían poner en peligro su deseo de venganza— Le responde Double mientras sacaba una sonrisa siniestra.

—Mmm, bueno eso sería lo primero ¿Qué sugieres? — Pregunta Marie con respecto a la propuesta de su nueva colega.

—Por mis métodos, se donde se encuentra un Laboratorio donde se experimenta para combatir a las futuras skullgirl. — Informa la monja.

—Ya veo, esta tarde iremos a ese laboratorio, para averiguar que herramientas o planes tienen, en caso de que aparezca una —Decide la niña de pelo blanco con vos seria.

—Como desees— Le responde Double

En esa misma mañana, en una casa un poco apartada de la ciudad. Filia se despierta para ir al colegio. Mientras se cepillaba los dientes, ella noto que sentía una ligera incomodidacion en la cabeza, sin embargo ella lo ignoro por supo cisión de que era algo temporal y normal

—Ojala tuviera un espejo aquí en mi baño— Comenta Filia para si misma mirando a la pared.

Después de prepararse y vestirse para ir al colegio. La chica va caminando hacia el edificio. Cuando llega, el dolor de su cabeza le empezó a molestar más y mas.

Siguió ignorando el dolor, pero tras finalizar los primeros 80 minutos de estudio de la institución ella, sin querer, se golpea con fuerza la cabeza, y sintió que algo se movió y gruñía. Entonces decide ir al baño del colegio, para saber que tenia y al verse en el espejo, se sorprendió en ver una cosa encima de ella.

—Hola, como andas jovencita— Dice la cosa sonriendo

— ¿Y Que o quien eres tu? — Dice Filia sorprendida y algo asustada alejándose del espejo

—Soy un parasito que se ha adueñado de tu cabeza, me llamo Samson por cierto— Le responde con voz ronca

—Bien Samson ¿desde cuando estas ahí? ¿Y por qué no me acuerdo de casi nada? —Pregunta Filia tras darse cuenta que después de que cesara el dolor, no recordaba ciertas cosas.

—Desde cuando no puedo decírtelo, y en cuanto a tus recuerdos, me los "comí"

—Genial, lo que faltaba — Dice sarcásticamente Filia— Apenas recuerdo quien soy y que cosas hice los días anteriores.

—No te pongas mal, nos llevaremos bien—Le responde también sarcásticamente el parasito mientras se ríe

—Eso espero— Le responde preocupada la chica

Filia fue a su salón de clase, sin embargo, escucho decir a su profesora, que faltaba Carol y que era extraño no contar con su presencia.

Filia, por su parte, mostró indiferencia debido a que ni siquiera se acordaba de su mejor amiga. Durante el horario de estudio, la chica estuvo tratando de recordar quien era exactamente y las acciones que realizo antes de este día.

Más tarde, se terminaría el horario escolar y los padres de la alumna ausente, se acercaron a la jovencita, que apenas la reconocieron debido ya que Samson hizo cambiar su pelo rubio a color negro.

—Disculpa Filia. Por casualidad ¿has visto a mi hija Carol? — Inquirió la señora Adele un poco desesperada

— ¿Quién son ustedes? — Se pregunta Filia extrañada

— No te acuerdas, soy la madre de Carol, tu mejor amiga

—Ah e si ahora lo recuerdo. No la he visto— Le responde mientras le dolía la cabeza al recordar

— ¿Estas segura que no has visto a mi hija, Filia? — Pregunto el Sr Louis insistiendo

—Seguro señor— Reafirma Filia con tono de seguridad.

—Que raro .Será mejor que llamemos a la policía, para anunciar que nuestra hija a desaparecido

—Si, pobre Carol… ¡Donde estará!, ¿la habrán secuestrado? — Pensaba Adele desesperada tras saber que no encontraba a su única hija.

—Es posible. Esta ciudad, por más que se vea bonita, es peligrosa y mas con esa mafia de los Medeci— Comento el padre de la chica perdida.

—Espero que tengan suerte, si se algo les aviso— Le dice amablemente la chica con el parasito callado en su cabeza.

—Gracias Filia— Le responde el padre

La Joven fue caminando hacia su casa preguntándose por Carol y sus recuerdos, incluso ella tenia dudas si estaba involucrada en la desaparición o no. Entonces decidió preguntar a Samson sobre ella, dado que, tenía sus recuerdos.

—De acuerdo te lo contare pequeña— Dice Samson desistiendo después de que la niña le convenciera — Vos y esa niña llamada Carol son amigas desde la infancia, ustedes dos iban muy a menudo a la playa a ver la apuesta del sol. Carol disfrutaba estar contigo, te consideraba como una hermana que nunca tubo.

—Ya veo— Le responde Filia con algo de angustia

—No solo eso— Exclamo el parasito— Ustedes dos, en los fines de semanas— iban a jugar mucho al campo de flores a las afueras de la ciudad, dado que a ella le encantaban mucho las flores y sobretodo estar con su familia y contigo.

—Gracias Samson, ahora recuerdo muchas cosas sobre ella— Dice con gesto de seguridad y tranquilizada— Tendremos que ir a buscarla. ¿Me acompañas?

Creo que no me quedan mas opciones—Le responde sarcásticamente.

Bien, ¿Por donde crees que deberíamos empezar la búsqueda? — Pregunta la chica al parasito algo avergonzada

Deberíamos ir a MapleCrest, según tus recuerdos, ella vivía allí. —Recomendó el parasito

Bien, guíame hacia allí— Le pide Filia dado que, no recordaba como se llegaba.

Mientras en el laboratorio anti-skullgirl, que estaba situado al norte de la ciudad, en un campo abandonado. Era un lugar tétrico, con abominaciones creadas para sus objetivos. El lugar era sucio, oscuro e incluso por las noches se suelen escuchar los gritos de los experimentos fallidos, que estaban siendo torturados o eliminados.

—Aquí la tiene, fue fácil traerla— Dice Valentine tras atar a su presa a la mesa para que no se moviera.

—Buen trabajo enfermera—Le felicite el Doctor—Ahora inicia el proceso de transformación. Implántale, el parásitos sintéticos_ Buer Drive y los demas secundarios _— ordeno Brain— y también hazle una transfusión de sangre de skullgirl, que hemos estado experimentado

— Si señor, terminare lo más rápido que pueda— Obedece la enfermera, ocultando su enojo con el doctor.

—Tienes 8 horas para terminar señorita Valentine—Le informa Brain

La enfermera empezó a realizar experimentos con Carol, quien la había secuestrado inteligentemente, mientras ella caminaba hacia el edificio de su escuela. Mientras la enfermera trabajaba, Brain observaba lo que hacia, dado que, no confiaba totalmente en ella. Poco a poco, fue convirtiendo y destruyendo el alma de la chica y contaminando su cuerpo. Valentine utilizo una sustancia especial para mantener con vida a la cautiva, mientras las maquinas del laboratorio le implantaban los parásitos, en la espalda y en otras partes del cuerpo.

La niña sufría, gritaba de dolor, pero nadie podía oírla debido que, su rostro estaba tapado con una máscara de hierro que ayudaba a que obtuviera oxigeno. Las muestras de sangre experimental, era alto secreto, Brain tenia plena confianza de que el sujeto podría asimilar la sangre y adquirir gran fuerza, agilidad y flexibilidad corporal.

—Por fin termine, el tratamiento ha sido completado doctor—Dice Valentine cansada tras realizar unos pequeños ajustes.

— Bien, inicia el protocolo de activación—Dice el doctor Brain estando al lado de ella— Ahora me obedeces— Dice el doctor a su nueva criatura—, ahora obedeces al laboratorio Zero, despierta Painwheel. Busca a la skullgirl, destrúyela y trae el skullheart al laboratorio— Diciendo con voz arrogante

Activada, trastornada, Carol fue en busca de la skullgirl por la ciudad obedeciendo las ordenes del científico, sin embargo, lo que ignoraba Brain era que la pequeña todavía conservaba algo de su humanidad dentro de ese cuerpo contaminado y esa mente modificada.

— Te veo cansada Valentine— Dice Carla al ver el aspecto de su compañera saliendo de la sala de cirugía.

— Trabajo nada más— Responde mientras se limpiaba el sudor con un pañuelo.

—Pues ese trabajo sí que fue duro, por lo que veo— Exclamo Alejandra tras ver el aspecto de su compañera

—Ya, chicas .Dejen a la pobre— Dice Daniela mientras abraza fuerte a Valentine que por poco se asfixia.

—Creo que dice que no puede respirar— Dice Carla mientras ve que Valentine asiente

—Perdón me pase— Dijo avergonzada

—Va, será mejor que dejemos el trabajo por hoy— Dice Valentine con una mirada de indiferencia a sus compañeras del grupo Last Hope.

"Atención, alerta de intruso, alerta de intruso, en la entrada principal"— Decía la alarma del laboratorio después de detectar a Marie y a Double.

— ¿Quién es el intruso? — Pregunta Daniela extrañada de que haya uno

—Según las cámaras de seguridad— Dice Carla mientras la mira— Es una niña de pelo marrón, casi blanco, con ojos rojos y una vestimenta que parece de mucama.

— ¿Solo ella? — Pregunto Alejandra con dudas

—No— Le responde Carla— También hay una monja con ella.

—Es la skullgirl— Dice Valentine tras fijarse en las llamas que salía en la espalda de Marie y lograr visualizar una silueta del Skullheart.

¡Qué! — Dicen sorprendidas las compañeras

—Todas prepárense, ella al parecer viene hacia aquí— Dice Alejandra mientras sacaba el equipamiento para intentar acabar con la niña.

—Pero si combatimos aquí nos exterminara fácilmente— Dice Daniela preocupada y alarmada

—Pues, la llevaremos al patio, ¿Puedes encargarte de ellos Carla? —Pregunta Valentine a su compañera

—Por supuesto, para algo estoy en este grupo—Responde la chica con entusiasmo.

Marie junto con Double llegan al laboratorio donde se encontraba el grupo The last hope. Ellas se dejaron engañar por los trucos de Carla para ir hacia el patio, cuando llegaron fueron emboscadas por las enfermeras por todas las direcciones, sin embargo, la monja se convierte en una estatua de la Isla de pascua que empezó a lanzar anillos de energía que coalicionaron con las atacantes. Las dos, después de un pequeño intervalo de 5 minutos, acabaron rápido y sin piedad con todos los miembros, a excepción de Valentine, que le obligaron a trabajar para ellas a cambio de su vida. De lo contrario, la decapitarían o algo peor

—Si yo muero— Dice Valentine en su mente mientas Marie ponía una escoba con huesos afilados listo para decapitarla— Painwheel tendrá que terminar el trabajo.

Mientras en el exterior, en la ciudad. Cerebella se encontraba preparándose para su exhibición en la función del circo "Manos milagrosas"

—Damas y caballeros —Dice el presentador del circo — les presentamos a una geniá, del dominio en el equilibrio y dominio de fuerza, les presento caminando en una soga junto con elefantes de 90 K, a la señorita Cerebella

El público asombrado la aplaude con entusiasmo a la joven mientras ella y sus compañeros hacen sus papeles en el circo. El público seguía disfrutando el espectáculo y centrándose sobre todo en el sombrero de Cerebella. Ella recibía los mejores aplausos y se dejo sacar fotos para sus fans. La función duro hasta la anochecer.

Cuando la función del circo finaliza, la jovencita fue a los vestidores a descansar un rato. Mientras descansaba, sentada en una silla de madera, ella vio que entre sus compañeros, se encontraba una joven de pelo negro bastante sospechosa y vagamente familiar.

¿Quién es ella? — Se pregunta Cerebella— Será mejor que vaya a conocerla, porque parece que la he visto antes

La joven fue en persecución de la chica, al salir del circo, la encuentra comprando un licuado. La joven vestía un uniforme escolar de color blanco, pollera y medias negras y usaba un sobrero blanco en su cabeza.

—Disculpe señora— Dice Cerebella a la joven que la mira— Perdón por mis malos modales pero, ¿Cómo se llama?

¿Para que quieres saber mi nombre? —Pregunta de manera curiosa la joven

Es que— Explica Cerebella mientras se alejaba un poco para darle seguridad a la chica— Me da la sensación de que te he visto en algún lugar.

Ya veo, pues me llamo Filia—Contesta amablemente la chica

¿Filia? Ese nombre me suena—Piensa la chica del circo

Si eso es todo me tengo que ir, una amiga mía esta desaparecida y la estoy buscando por toda la ciudad—Informa Filia mientras se preparaba para irse

¿La estas buscando sola?

No, pero eso no creo que te incumba

Antes que nada Filia, te podes quitar ese sombrero—Pide Cerebella al ver los mechones negros movedizos de la jovencita.

—No te asustes—Avisa la joven

Filia se saca su sombrero, y Samson mueves sus brazos en dirección al aire intentando sorprender a la chica del circo, sin embargo, no la sorprende tanto.

—Si me disculpa niña, nos tenemos que ir— Se despide Samsom mientras Filia se iba alejando.

—Esta damisela es bastante rara—Piensa la chica de piel morena— Tendré que preguntarle mañana a Vitale si sabe algo.


End file.
